mario_muffet_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Daddy Monkey
Biography Daddy Monkey, also know as "D Monkey" or "D", is M1 and M2's father. Although his age is unknown, he is near a "grandfatherly" age. D is married to Momma Monkey. Together, they have ten children. Nine boys and one girl. Past Originally D Monkey lived on an island now known as "Mimmit's Island". There his last name was Wompotato. D's Father Mimmit was the village witch doctor. D had many siblings, however, records don't indicate their names or how many there were. During his younger days D was forced to leave the island. This period of D's life is shrouded in mystery. Although not much is known about this time period, D did meet and marry Momma Monkey around this time. He soon moved to the UBK and changed last name from Wompotato to Henson. The reason behind the name change is just another secret of D's past. Present Now D lives a relatively quiet life in the UBK. He and Momma Monkey are retired and enjoy vacations and trips. D also spends a great deal of time at M1's house, although the two don't get along well. Extended Family D has a humongous family. The full list of D's ten children is posted below * Smiley * M1 * M2 * M3 * M4 (Dimwit) * M5 (Dumbwit) * Becka * Beardboy * Brownie * Gillum Episode involvement SMA season 1 D Monkey is mentioned by M1 as he tells as story about Mimmit. The tale involves the way Mimmit used a staff of power to usurp the chief of his island. After hearing the story Mario, Luigi, and Bowser decide that meeting with Mimmit could help them find a way back to the mushroom kingdom. The Muffets only link to Mimmit's location is D. They head to the airport to contact D. Upon meeting him there, they discover that the best way to find Mimmit's island is to first fly to Paradise Island and then sail to the mysterious Mimmit's Island. While at the Air port D reveals that he and Momma Monkey are going to Paradise Island with Mario's group. Upon arrival on Paradise Island D promptly gets into a beach brawl. The ensuing action lands M2, Mario, Luigi, and Bowser in jail. Momma Monkey knocked D out during the fight because he was making things worse. As the brawl proceeded she drug D and M1 into the jungle to escape the police. The following day the three remaining free members of the group set out to break Mario and friends out of prison. D and M1 decide to storm the jail house with sharpened sticks, however, D stumbles into an abandoned mine before they can carry out hose plans. While in the mine, D and M1 discover an unused stash of dynamite. D then formulates a plan on how to break Mario's group from jail. M1 and D use the dynamite to destroy the rear of the prison allowing Mario, M2, Luigi, and Bowser to escape. Now freed from prison, the group sets off for Mimmit's Island. Before the group departs, D entrusts M1 with a map revealing where on the island Mimmit can be found. Muffet, A Christmas Carol During a Christmas Carol, D show up with a group of Carolers. He is intent on coming into the Muffets house and eating his figgy pudding. Filmography Episode appearances D's first appearance was in SMA season 1 episode 14 A Way home. * SMA 1 ep. 14 "A Way Home" * SMA 1 ep. 15 "Paradise Island" * SMA 1 ep. 16 "The Koopa Bros. Mission" * SMA 1 ep. 17 "Jail Break" * A Christmas Carol (Muffet 2014 Christmas special) * 500 Subscriber Winner video (Villagers and Killers) *